Pokemon Ranger: A Christmas Countdown
by FireFrostFlare
Summary: It's their first year of Christmas all together and the ranger are all getting ready for a huge Christmas get-together at Rand's house. In the days and weeks leading up to Christmas, all the rangers realize that they want to do something special for their partners. But what exactly do they all have in mind? Join the rangers in Christmas 2013!
1. Chapter 1: Summer

**So. Here we are. I haven't posted in months. I also haven't replied to PM's. (That was due to some technical problems, I'm so sorry Misty! DX) To sort of kind of make it up to you guys, I'm writing this Christmas-fanfic to get everyone (including the rangers) into the Christmas-y mood. The deal with this fanfiction is that I'll be posting it exactly as it happens. For example, this chapter's setting is 20 days before Christmas. So it's being posted 20 days before Christmas. **

**I must thank a certain artist on pixiv, for inspiring me to do this. They have no idea at all that I'm doing this, of course, but I just want to thank them for the awesome art. (Which also happens to be the cover for this fanfic.)**

**So, without further adieu, let's begin!**

* * *

_20 Days Before Christmas_

**Summer's POV**

My breath came out in a puff of frozen air as I shivered slightly. I was off duty today, so I was only wearing the yellow scarf, red goggles and Capture Styler from my original ranger uniform, along with a more practical black peacoat and red sweater that was slightly too big for me and jeans with some comfy winter boots that Leanne had given me to wear. There was a small layer of snow on the ground, and small snowflakes fell lightly from the cloud-covered sky.

I tapped my styler, activating Voice Nav. "Can I be of assistance, Summer?" Voice Nav's ever cheerful voice immediately chirped.

"Umm..." I frowned, "Voice Nav...You know...Christmas is coming and I was kind of wondering..."

"Yes, it is. December 25th, 2013, in a total of 19 days, 13 hours, 52 minutes, 9 seconds. By now you surely should have gifts for everyone, considering that you have an event planned on the 24th of December, especially a present for your partner. What were you wondering?"

I stared at the styler. "I swear Nema repaired you more than she should have. And...I was wondering if...If you could keep a secret from Ben..." I cringed slightly at the sound of my own words.

There was a pause as the styler made a series of noises I had never heard before. What I heard next nearly made me fall off the bench I was sitting on.

"Sooo...What kind of secret are we talking about here?"a familiar amused voice met my ears. I instantaneously recognized it.

"KATE! How- But- What- How did you-"

"Hush now, Summer. The children might get the feeling that you're not as sharp as you seem," Kate snickered. I dead panned.

"Children?!" I heard a series of giggling erupt from the styler.

"Hi, Summer!" Nema said cheerfully.

Suddenly everything clicked.

"You guys hacked my styler!"

"Well done, Summer. You officially have more brains than Ben. Although that isn't really much of a feat." Kate said, amusement clear in her voice. Snickering from Nema.

"I have _much _more brains than Ben, and all of you know th-"

"SPEAKING of Ben, what secret were you keeping from him again?" Kate interrupted. I buried my head in my arms.

"Kate, you are the last person in the entire Almia, Fiore and Oblivia region _combined _that I would tell," I mumbled, annoyed.

"Aw, come on! We're like best friends!"

"_NO._"

"..Did I mention that I can connect Ben to this conversation as well?" Kate asked. Nema giggled.

I gritted my teeth. "How exactly did this happen again?"

"Well, Ben asked me if I could hack your styler so he could tap into Voice Nav's voice recording. Something about how he likes listening to your voice." A blush creeped into my cheeks, and it wasn't from the cold.

"But..."

"Oh, that's not all, but I'll save the rest for it for later. Anyways, I couldn't get your styler away from you without suspicion, and you're always mentioning Nema, so I decided to comb through the Ranger Union's calling directory, and find her number."

"And then you got her to take my styler for some "repairs"..." I finished, remembering how Nema had asked for my styler just yesterday. I hit my forehead with my palm.

"So, long story short, we can basically hack into your live voice feed from your Capture Styler whenever we want, and I also added in a function that copies your voice sound wave patterns so we can make fraud messages with your voice any time we want. I'm sure Kate would love to help me forge some love messages to Ben..." Nema said mischievously. I blushed furiously as Kate laughed.

"I would totally give this girl a high five if I wasn't in Almia right now!"

"Nema. I'll give you another UFO from the Pinchers for Christmas if you never talk to Kate again," I said, trying frantically to regain my composure.

"Triple that and give me five different models of the Capture Styler and it's done," Nema replied, not missing a beat.

I proceeded to bang my head against the outside wall of Booker's repeatedly.

"So. Come on. Tell us," Kate said.

"I know that tone," I mumbled, my head still against the wall, "It's the 'You know and I know that I'm winning this argument so you might as well just surrender' tone."

Kate let out an impatient sigh.

"Fine. I was...I was wondering about what I should give Ben for Christmas..."

There was a pause from both Nema and Kate.

"I see the drastic need to ask Voice Nav," Kate mused.

"So? If you forced me to tell you, do you have any suggestions?"

"I do, actually."

"Enlighten me."

"I know this sounds kind of stupid, and I don't know if you noticed, but Ben's actually _really _sentimental," Kate said, a matter-of-fact tone now evident in her voice.

I snorted. "_Sentimental? BEN? _You're talking about someone else, right?"

"Nope. I'm not."

And I knew that she was right. She had spent a lot of time with him due to the fact that had worked together on a lot of missions before we were even assigned partners.

I realized after a long pause that I was supposed to reply.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"What? That's it? What about-"

"I'll talk to you both later!" With that, I shut down my styler, which prevented any more surprise calls.

* * *

I walked back to Rand's house with my hands huddled into the pockets; I had forgotten the mittens that Leanne had given me. I trudged through the snow that was now starting to get a little deep.

I opened the door to the house and the heat from the house almost instantaneously warmed me up. I shook some snow off of my coat and hung it up on the coat hanger.

"I'm home!" I yelled.

"Summer, is that you?!" I heard Leanne yell from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see her wearing an apron, standing in front of the stove and stirring a pot of something that smelled really good. She turned her head to look at me. "How was your visit to Booker's?"

"It was okay," I tried to grab a candy cane from a bowl on the counter, but Leanne noticed and pushed my hand away.

"Dinner's soon, you know that. Anyways, you sound kind of nonchalant, is everything okay?" she asked, concern in her blue eyes.

I frowned slightly. "Well, you see... Christmas is coming up... And I don't really know what I should get for Ben. This is pretty much the first Christmas we've actually celebrated together, and I want to make it special. But I just don't know what to do. Kate says that he's sentimental, but..."

Leanne took a moment to think about it. "Well, she's right about that. Underneath that joking demeanour, he's actually really thoughtful," she said.

I nodded. I knew that, although it certainly was rare to see that side of him.

"So...Why don't you get him something that will mean a lot to him?"

I tilted my head. "Like what?"

"Like a handmade gift. Something that represents the bond that you two share."

I thought about it while Leanne dusted her hands off on her apron, and suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Leanne?"

"Yes, Summer?"

"Do you have any paint?"

Leanne smiled. "You've come up with something, haven't you?" I nodded. "Well, it's in the big closet upstairs, top shelf."

I immediately took the stairs two at a time, but stopped halfway through. I ran back down, and gave Leanne a big hug.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She patted my back. "Any time, sweetie."

I ran back up and took out a stool, standing on my tippy-toes while trying to reach the paint cans.

I took it to my room and set them down on the desk, going back to the closet to get more. Red, Blue, Yellow, Black and White. Good. The Primary colours and shades. That was all that I needed. I took a brush out from a desk in my drawer and went back downstairs to talk to Leanne abot some things. She agreed to my requests immediately, and complimented my idea with a grin.

Soon, I was all set. I had layed newspapers out all over the floor of the spare bedroom and readied myself. I smiled to myself. Now this was something I knew was special.

* * *

**Me: Ehhh..Cruddy ending for the first chapter, also a bit short, but this is kind of an apology for practically ditching fanfiction. I _will _try to reply to all my PMs ASAP, and I'm sorry if I didn't get to reply to you today. I must also apologize to Summer for her lack of POV.**

**Summer: Wait..You mean that this is all I get to talk about?**

**Me: Welllll..Yeah. I'm opening with you and closing with Ben.**

**Ben: SAVING THE BEST FOR LAST, OF COURSE! **

**Me: *says sarcastically* Of course.**

**Summer: *facepalms* **

**Me: Also, a special thank you to all the people that PMed me encouraging me to update! I'll be getting to _Pokemon Ranger: What Happened Before _this week, so stay tuned! Anyways, that's that. Next chapter: Kate's POV!**

**Kate: YEAH! And don't forget to review, favourite, and follow~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kate

**Ahh..It feels good to get back into writing fanfiction again. It also feels nice that I finally finished my first one! X3 It took forever, but Pokemon Ranger School: What Happened Before is done! I'm actually thinking of changing the name to Pokemon Ranger School: Heroes of Oblivia because it kind of fits more. What do you guys think? **

**I'm so happy that you guys (most of you, anyways) forgave me for ditching. I'm still so sorry. T^T But getting back to the point. Here is-*drumroll*-THE SECOND CHAPTER FOR POKEMON RANGER: A CHRISTMAS STORY! X3 So, last chapter, we ended off with Summer preparing Ben's special gift...What could it ****_possibly_**** be? *dramatic music* **

**So, I gave you guys a hint last time that it would be Kate's POV. This chapter is, as you probably know, taking place 15 ****days before Christmas. Now, replying to reviews...**

**Review count: 3**

**To Misty Ketchum97: I wonder... ;) It won't be revealed until the very last chapter though, so stay tuned! (Although that makes no grammatical sense at ALL). I did reply to the latest PM, but I'll have to check to see if it got through. **

**To pikachupachirisu: XD INDEED PURE GENIUS. AND UPDATES ARE COMING, DON'T WORRY!**

**To Lily: Hi! :D And yes, it does revolve around the same idea as an advent calender. :3 And it is?! When?! I can update on your birthday if possible! And omg, THANK YOU! X3 That means so much to me as a writer. *sends an internet hug* I actually planned on posting that sometime this week, so watch out for it! (I actually wrote it a long time ago and found the file a few days ago. I'm currently just checking it over to make sure it doesn't totally suck. :P)**

**Oh yeah, and a friend of mine on Tumblr pointed out to me that Oblivia has a more tropical climate, so there's no snow...Oh, well. It's kind of hard to fix that now. XD**

**Ohh..And...YOU GUYS SHOULD ALL TOTALLY READ EEVEELEAH'S FANFICS. ESPECIALLY THE FINAL BATTLE. IT IS AWESOME. PLEASE READ IT. AND REVIEW IT. BECAUSE SHE SHOULD BE GETTING A LOT MORE LOVE. ESPECIALLY IF YOU GUYS LIKE THE STUFF I WRITE. AND SHE'S SO MUCH BETTER. SO READ HER STUFF. PLEASE. **

**Okay I'm done with the caps now.**

**Alrighty, let's begin!**

* * *

_16 Days Before Christmas_

**Kate's POV **

I lay on the couch in the lounge at the Ranger Union, my head hanging upside down and my legs dangling over the back of the couch as I played PokePark on the Wii. I have strange ways of playing video games, I know. I didn't really think about it that way until Kellyn pointed it out one year when he had come to my house. I did what I wanted, though. And what I wanted was to play video games like a total boss.

"AGH! WHY AREN'T MY THUNDERBOLTS WORKING ON THIS TORTERRA?!"

I heard someone open the door. "Kate, why are you yelling? I'm trying to take a nap and you've been screaming random things for the past half hour. Do you know how hard it is to- WAIT. IS THAT MY SAVE FILE ON POKEPARK?!"

I diverted my attention from the game for a moment to see Keith, horror clear on his face.

"I went to the save slot that had a save file, does that help you?"

"KATE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET TO BLAZIKEN?! FIVE HOURS. IT TOOK ME FIVE HOURS. AND YOU OVERWROTE MY SAVE FILE. NOW I HAVE TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"I already beat the game," I said blankly.

His jaw dropped. "B-but..How did you..."

The Torterra I was battling used Earthquake, bringing my health down to zero. The game made a depressing "you lost" sound, and I groaned. "This is the third time I'm facing this thing, and it's _still _not giving in to my attacks! It's harder to make friends with than Mew, and that's pretty much impossible!"

Keith didn't reply, and I turned to see him skulking in the corner. I rolled my eyes, dropped the controller and sat beside him.

"Come on, chin up. I can get you back to the spot you were and help you beat the rest."

He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Really," I confirmed. I stood up and offered a hand to help him up. He took it, his quirky grin back on his face.

I felt butterflies in my stomach for just a split second, but then it was gone. No. I had trained myself not to act this way. I was the one that did that matchmaking, I would not end up being matched up. Especially with Keith. Regardless of how cute his smile was.

Right?

* * *

**Me: _Ohohohohoho_...All aboard the ship train!**

**Summer: *whacks me* YOU'RE RUINING THE EFFECT. I LOVE IT WHEN KATE IS BEING SHIPPED. AND WHY ARE YOU COMMENTING.**

**Me: Ow! And I wanted to show everyone what was going on in my head as I was writing it! Arceus! **

**Summer: *facepalm* _Back to the story._**

* * *

I turned away and picked up the controller, getting back onto the couch in my usual position. Keith sat on the floor, cross-legged.

I glanced at him. "Hey, you know that there's space on the couch, right?"

"Yeah, but if I sit on the couch, I'll fall asleep. And I want to know how you beat the game so fast."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I exited out of the file, started a new one, and began to play. Keith didn't say anything for a while, which was strange. He usually put in comments here and there. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him look at me. "I'm just thinking."

I snorted. "There's a change."

He stuck out his tongue at me. "I'm thinking about what I should do for you guys."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

"In terms of presents."

I raised the other eyebrow. "For who again?"

He stared at me, and I stared back at him for a few long moments.

"Ohhh...I see."

He nodded, giving me an exasperated sigh. I rolled my eyes.

"I dunno. What you do _think _you should do for me?"

"_That's why I'm asking."_

"Right."

"Who's the birdbrain, now?"

"At least I can get over it within five seconds. Whereas you have no hopes of doing so within the next 2 million years."

"Thanks for that support, Katherine. I really appreciate it."

I turned my head from the video game and glared at him. "_You. Did. Not. Just-"_

Keith was already on his feet and running.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-" I stopped mid sentence as Keith slammed right into Kellyn's tazer-ready fingers.

"Sorry, instict," Kellyn looked down at Keith, amusement clear in his voice and on his face.

Keith groaned. "Yeah, right, you liar."

I laughed, and Kellyn grinned, helping Keith up.

"Hold up, aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Keith asked.

Kellyn gave him a look. "No, you are."

Keith's eyes widened drastically and he raced out of the room. "The Professor's gonna KIIIILLLLL ME!"

Kellyn glanced at me. "Kate, go with him."

I stared at him. "Why?"

"Just go. I'll do your patrol for you."

I raised an eyebrow at him before walking out, wondering why Kellyn had sent me to go with Keith. Then again, it wasn't like I minded. I enjoyed having Keith's company, and he always made me feel-

_No. NO. _No feelings for Keith. Whatsoever. NO NO NO.

I had to jog to catch up to Keith, who was trying to sneak unnoticed past the professor's office. I realized that of course, that wasn't going to work when a) the professor wasn't even in his office and b) was instead walking around the corner, and would end up right behind Keith. I took a moment to debate whether it would be more productive if I waited and watched or save him from the impending doom of Professor Hasting's glare and brilliant moustache, and decided that I would help him.

I charged into a sprint, grabbed Keith by the collar, and dragged him around the other corner.

"Kate! What are you-" I cut him off by clamping my hand around his mouth, and peeked around the corner to see if the Professor had made it to his office. He had, and I could hear him talking to people inside.

"Nice job, birdbrain. You almost got yourself caught by Hastings. _Again_."

He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, staring at me. "Why'd you help me?"

I froze. Why HAD I helped him? I usually did the opposite. I looked at his face. He had a genuine expression of curiosity and incredulity.

I shrugged. "Felt like it, I guess."

He frowned. "You never do something because you 'felt like it'."

I turned away from him, feeling my cheeks flush. "Sometimes I do. It's just rare," I said quietly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shrug. "You never cease to amaze me."

For some reason that statement sent a chain of thoughts going through my head, which proceeded to turn into a light bulb. I turned to Keith, my eyes bright.

"I feel like I should be scared. That's the look you get when you get an idea. And that can either be freakishly awesome or the worst thing in the world."

I laughed. "It's freakishly awesome, don't worry. It's about what you can do for me for Christmas."

His eyes lit up, but his expression immediately turned nervous. "What's your idea?"

I quickly told him, and he grinned. "I think I can do that. But I have one condition."

I raised an eyebrow. "What condition are you speaking of?"

"I need a partner in crime."

I snorted. "I'm _always _your partner in crime."

"No, I mean that you have to dress up too."

"Like...what?"

He grinned mischievously. "As Mrs. Clause."

This time I didn't have any time to hide the red from flooding into the cheeks. "Wh-what?!"

"Come on, Kate."

I chewed my lip. "Ummmm..."

He gave me a puppy-dog face. "Pllleeaaaassseee?"

I sighed. "Fine..."

He pumped his fists and cheered. "YEAH!"

I heard the Professor's voice from inside the office: "Was that Keith's voice? He's supposed to be on patrol right now.." He poked his head out of the office, and saw us. His expression immediately turned from one of curiosity to one of anger.

"DAZZLE!"

Keith's face would've been priceless if we weren't in so much trouble. "RUN!" I yelled, grabbing Keith's hand.

We both sprinted as the Professor chased us.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO HEAR US! I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE STUCK IN RESEARCH ALREADY! ISN'T THAT WHAT PROFESSOR'S DO?!"

I heard angry yells from the Professor.

"NOW YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!"

"I KNOW!"

"BE ASHAMED!"

"I AM!"

"GOOD!"

"YOU'RE MEAN!"

"I KNOW I AM, IT'S PART OF WHAT MAKES ME SO BRILLIANT!"

"YOUR LOGIC IS STRANGE!"

"SO IS YOURS!"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH, KATHERINE!"

*WHACK*

"OWWW! WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?!"

"STOP REFERENCING TAYLOR SWIFT!"

"WHO THE HECK IS TAYLOR SWIFT?!"

* * *

**Kate: ._. What an interesting end to the chapter.**

**Me: Thank you very much. **

**Kellyn: No, that was actually really messed up. And why didn't you mention my ulterior motives?**

**Kate: What ulterior motives?**

**Kellyn: Ahhh...never mind.**

**Keith: Who _is _Taylor Swift, anyways? **

**Me: Let Kate explain, clearly she knows her.**

**Kate: Sure thing.**

**Kate and Kellyn's Pachirisus: Review, favourite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunick

**Hey everyone, welcome to the third chapter of Pokemon Ranger: A Christmas Countdown! \(w)/**

**Review count: 12**

**To Max Saturday burns toasters: Thank you! ^^ That part was quite fun to write, actually. And I'll try as hard as I can!**

**To Eeveeleah: XD YEAH! And no problem, you deserve it~**

**To pikachupachirisu: The song reference I did was from Mean from Taylor Swift, taken directly from a site that supplies song lyrics. And indeed: SHIPPYSHIPSHIP! XD**

**To Lily: I'll tell Kate that, I'm sure she'll be happy to know. ;) This fanfic will have VatonnageShipping, yes. And thanks to pikachupachirisu I have an extremely shippy moment in Keith's POV...MUAHAHAHAH! And I do like Taylor Swift. I actually used to listen to her all the time, but now my playlist is made out of a lot of Dubstep...And also anime theme songs...Not to mention other Japanese Songs...Maybe one or two Vocaloids...BUT WE'RE GETTING AWAY FROM THE MAIN POINT HERE. *ahem* Thanks for your opinion of the title of the story. :) I won't change the snow part, either. I live in Canada, so snow is a big part of Christmas. Thanks for the review~**

**To Pachirisu-lyn: ? "ObliviaShipping Fight"? Is that another fanfiction? And yes, I will try and update as fast as possible. Now that I finished Latias Rescue, I'll have more time for this fanfiction, hopefully. And LOL, I'll make him listen to her songs. :P**

**To Lily (Your second review): Ahaha...It's going to be fun. You'll have to prepare yourself for the feels, though. XD But yeah. Denow and I are planning on it being as epic as possible. :3**

**To pandameadow: Thanks you! Ahaha...That was the idea. However, this chapter won't have much shipping...Just a little pep talk from man to man. :) You shall see what I have planned for Solana and Lunick in the (is it third to last chapter?) chapter of Solana's POV. It's gonna be shipppppyyyyy! Anyways, thanks for another review~**

**To WHE: SO DO I! SO IT'S ALL COOL! And I'll let Summer know about that prank of yours. And- OMG INSPIRATION FOR ANOTHER ONESHOT! YYYEEEEAAAHHHH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH- *ahem* I'll get to that as soon as I can. As for now...I have an AU and this story to work on..So look out for that oneshot. :)**

* * *

_10 Days Before Christmas_

**Lunick's POV**

"Solana...?"I asked unsurely, looking around the Ringtown Ranger Base. "Are you there...?" I decided to call her up on my styler. No response. Hm. Where could she have gone? She usually never went anywhere without telling me first, unless it was an emergency. We _were_ ranger partners, after all. Some panic ran through me. What if something had happened? What if she was missing? What if she-

_Chill, Lunick_, I thought to myself, _Solana can take care of herself. Even though you would much prefer being by her side for pretty much everything. Although not when's she's getting dressed or something like that. Because that would be awkward. Very awkward. _I suddenly had the thought of me walking in on Solana getting dressed, her yelling "PERVERT!" and slamming the door in my face. And then she probably wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the day. And every time I saw her, her face would get all red and she'd try to glare at me but just get embarrassed instead. _She's cute when she gets embarrassed,_ I mused to myself. Mainly because it's so rare for her to do so. I shook my head and walked to the elevator. I was getting off topic again.

I took the elevator upstairs and saw Spenser, alone at his desk, reading the newspaper. Surrounded by paperwork, as usual. Spenser wasn't very neat, either. Loose pages were everywhere, not to mention the pencils and pens. Solana had fits every time she came in because the mess drove her nuts. Always the neat person, Solana. Spenser looked up at me.

"Hey, Lunick. Something wrong?"

I shrugged. "I guess you could say that. Solana's gone."

Spenser didn't say anything, only looked at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He looked back down at his newspaper. "You have no idea how obvious it is that you like her."

I was left speechless for about a fraction of a second before I recovered.

"You're actually very clever, Spenser."

He didn't look up from his newspaper. "I know, Lunick, I know."

"Do you know where Solana is?"

He looked at me. "What? Is that all? Aren't you going to ask for advice? Because you certainly need it."

I paused for sighing and pulling a chair over. "Please, enlighten me, sensei."

He gave me an amused look. "Do I need a long white old-person moustache to go with it?"

I snickered. "If Hastings heard that..."

Spenser laughed. "I would be done for, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, you would. Now can you please answer me?"

He stared at me. "You really need to chill. I know you want to spend every second of your life with her, but..."

I failed miserably at hiding the blush that filled my cheeks. "You know, when I first met you, I thought that you were a very straightforward person. I guess I was wrong."

"You _were _very wrong. I am especially this way when it comes to girl advice."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Attitude, Lunick. Remember that I'm still a Ranger Base leader. You have to respect me." Spenser's dark green laughing eyes said otherwise.

I scoffed. "Fine, then. Can we just get to the point?" He nodded and looked back down at his newspaper. I assumed that I was supposed to talk. "Look, I haven't given this whole thing much thought. For the record, I've never really made a move on her, and-"

"Ah-HA! There's your problem right there!" Spenser, in a shock of movement, stood straight up, surprising me. "You're too friendly!"

I stared at him, confused. "I'm too...friendly," I confirmed. "You know, I'm pretty sure 'friendly' is something that a lot of girls look for in guys."

Spenser sat back down with his newspaper, apparently no longer feeling the need to stand. "That's the thing. You're _too _friendly."

"Define 'too friendly'."

"It's to the point where she thinks you've friendzoned her." He turned a page in the newspaper, his feet now propped up on his desk.

I took a moment to think this through. _Does Solana honestly think that I've...friendzoned her? _I asked myself. "So, um...How exactly do I fix that?"

"Dunno. Kiss her or something."

I facepalmed. "Such wise words."

He peeked over the top of the page at me with a smirk. "I know, Lunick, I know."

I stood up. "You know what? I'm going to go find her. Because your girl advice is terrible."

Spenser glanced at the clock. "Listen, just go for it. I know you care a lot about her, but that part of you is showing more than that part that's totally head over heels for her. And pretty soon she's going to start thinking that you have no interest."

I sighed. "I just don't know what to do. We've been partners for so long, and we work well together. I feel like if I do anything I'll mess up."

He got up and clapped me on the back. "Trust me here. You won't. Because I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

I didn't have time to process what he said because the elevator doors across the room slid open. I immediately recognized the blue-haired Top Ranger.

"Spenser? Did you manage to distract Lu-" she stopped mid sentence when she saw me. "Lunick!"

"Sol!" I exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug. When I pulled away, I noticed a slight blush in her cheeks.

"Lunick, I'm sorry I didn't say anything...I kind of...um...I was planning stuff for the Christmas get-together and..." She trailed off when she saw the mess on Spenser's desk.

"Spenser! How many times do I have to tell you to keep this place neat!"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. Kind of just happened."

She proceeded to scold him while trying to organize everything. I smiled, looking at her. Maybe Spenser was right. Maybe I did have to make my move...

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know it's a bit late, but please forgive me for that. I've been running a bit behind. (Still so many Christmas cards to work on... ~ ) Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can! Please review, favourite and follow for faster updates!)**

**Next Chapter: Kellyn's POV **

**(Time to get some [I think it's Voicemail?] VoicemailShipping! MUAHAHAHA!)**

**~Rena-chan **


End file.
